vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
144293-not-enough-was-learned-from-last-years-buggy-launch
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Do we? I'd love to play but one character dared to approach the new holiday stuff and now is permanently lost in the infinate vastness of a loading screen so I'm scared to try with any other character I have... If trying to access the new dungeon(adventure?) got me stuck permanently loading for all eternity, I can only imagine an angel costume would tear my computer apart and rend the flesh from my bones.... | |} ---- ---- Sigh. Yeah, I have to agree as well. Look, I was ready to jump back into Wildstar, give it a test run, and possibly resubscribe after the first month. At this stage, with the myriad issues on top of issues, I have to say that I'm nearing the point of putting even the freebot version I have aside for the time being. Edited October 20, 2015 by Vanguardian | |} ---- ---- ---- That's a pretty good one. I had to stop myself from making a joke about her being funnier than you are...You don't know how badly I wanted to do that. Just as an edit here before the "ermergerd white knights blah blah" or whatever, admittedly it would have been the same joke I would tell any of my good friends, so no offense on that. Edited October 20, 2015 by Lethrface | |} ---- It is a monumental undertaking, no doubt, but that isn't an excuse for 2 years of "launch release state" MMO gameplay. The reason why people left is that the game wasn't worth spending money on before. Sure, now it's f2p, but if they don't show how they've changed the game since the initial release for the better, why would anyone stay and/or pay them for the game? This F2P launch is their big chance (possibly their last chance) to regain a decent playerbase, and if they f*** that up they'll be back to where they were before. Right now, imo, they've failed pretty spectacularly with this launch. Their servers potatoes are unable to handle the game which leads to a 5 second fight lasting 20-30 seconds, I lost a character to the infinite vastness of a loading screen for about 6 hours before I was able to actually get in, and now.....$20 1 time use mounts (in a game in this state no less) really do nothing to help bring players in so the devs can afford to fix things. They should have been getting the game ready and released it when it was ready, right now, I see every reason I left in the first place. | |} ---- They took on way too many objectives at once is all, they did a fairly massive overhaul to most of the systems/questing/etc/f2p related things. but I can tell you now I doubt they had a good amount of people testing things on the PTR. Most of the PTR testing is related to raiding, dps, class balance, dungeons, etc, I don't think people actually get on and test much else. Still, do any of the bugs mentioned by the OP occur for me? None, except for the rotating decor which can be fixed by using Katia's addon. Edited October 20, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- ---- This right here. The reason we're back at release-tier problems is because they've basically had to go thorugh something as chaotic as a release all over again, and they probably pushed it out on a far tighter schedule than they wanted to due to the management's "persuasion." I can appreciate how hard it is to solve some of the issues that crop up, but it definitely doesn't change the fact that it's a very negative experience to have these issues persist for so long. And I would hope that with F2P finally out optimization and bug fixing is their highest priority, maybe only second to adding content and improving existing content as needed. Edited October 20, 2015 by Beartornado | |} ---- around 10 people from my guild have the "costumes and dyes reset" bug. Having in mind that you spend 90 gold dyeing yourself, that's a big one, because it means that they can't use costumes and dyes until this is fixed. My boyfriend is one of the ones that keeps on getting stuck on an infinite loading screen when entering a Halloween instance. Alt + F4 fixes it, but it means that every time when he wants to run it, he has to restart the game is such a way. Having in mind that I saw someone yell the solution of "wait 30 seconds and ALT + F4 as if you tried to close it any other way your character will be lost to the infinite loading screen!" in both Thayd zone chat, advice chat and Global chat I would say that the problem is pretty wide spread. then there's bugs that make you feel alone in the world. Sometimes Soothe refuses to cast for me at all mid combat in an instance and the only way to fix it is to die, as reloading UI doesn't work, leaving the instance and coming back doesn't work, closing and reloading the game doesn't work... That's so detrimental to the group trying to get gold though, unless I choose to either leave the instance, die in the open world, respawn, come back, or heal with esper's R, bolster and mind over matter. Yet I don't think that anyone else is experiencing this one? My friends also experienced the PvP auto abilities bug. Except that for them the game chooses one and doesn't stop wasting it until they press on the chat and then click off it again. So yes, while you might be lucky, there are major bugs there. I would say that the worst ones are losing your character to the loading screen of doom as you can't play anymore and costume/ dye reset as the game essentially ate up 1 platinum for every single dyed costume that it reset for you. Edited October 20, 2015 by mirta000 | |} ---- Exactly. It's shocking to come from a flawless Heavensward launch to this. The lag alone has made playing unenjoyable. I kept playing because I thought, "Well, they'll fix it I'm sure." Then yesterday I tried to complete a regional quest that was bugged. It was bugged the last time I tried to complete it in 2014. It's apparent that they're not going to fix anything, and yes it's F2P but it's not even worth my time. Edited October 20, 2015 by Bodicca | |} ---- ---- And that about sums up where I'm at by this point. Wildstar is the game I was looking forward to coming back to after the F2P launch. And I didn't intend to stay freebot either, but I knew enough to give it about a month of test run first, before I spent money. Well, that month mark is now only 9 days away, and things aren't looking good. They're actually looking pretty bleak. I haven't decided yet, but it's very possible that I might end-up putting the game aside by the weekend. Check back maybe after the Holidays. Which is a shame, because I was ready to pay, but Carbine gives every reason not to do so. Edited October 20, 2015 by Vanguardian | |} ---- This about sums it up. From what I can tell, nothing has really been fixed from the original P2P launch. And I'm with you on Heavensward too. I think that WS is, mechanicly, a superior game but the overall quality of the game makes it hard for me NOT to go back to FF14. I would absolutely LOVE to see WS succeed like it should, but I feel like I'm running into the same bugs/issues I had at launch. I've never seen a big MMO with a "release state" feel 1+ year later. I canceled my signiture subscription the other day simply because I couldn't find a good answer to "why will this launch turn out differently?". Somehow I don't think $20 one use cosmetics is going to keep players coming back this time. | |} ----